The Tides of War
by The Titan's Shadow
Summary: In a kingdom ruled by a ruthless king, four princes must band together to save their home from a much larger threat: the Overlord. Medieval AU. Collab with BlacknBlue


**So this _is_ a collab with BlacknBlue, so check out their stories as well. Their A/N will be at the bottom, so keep and eye out for that. Best case scenario, chapters will be anywhere from 2k to 5k(if we're lucky) words, but definitely longer than this. This, is just the beginning. Big thanks from both Black and myself for reading. Reviews would be very much appreciated, as they keep us writers encouraged.**

* * *

"You won't catch up to me! My mare is the fastest in the province!" Nya yelled over her shoulder, urging her trusty steed forwards. The two teenagers raced through the field, the hoofbeats echoing off the ground. Living in the south meant that it was always warmer, meaning that deer were out almost all the time, as it never got terribly cold.

"We'll see about that!" Kai yelled back, spurring his horse onward. The wind was rushing through his air, sending adrenaline through his veins. It was a beautiful day.

Nya's long black hair flew out behind her, as she gave Kai a mischievous look through piercing amber eyes. Finally, Kai stopped his horse. "Fine! I give up! Your horse is faster than mine; you win." He finally said, slowing his wheezing mount to a stop.

"Well, obviously." She scoffed, her head lifted high.

Kai shook his head and smiled. "Alright, alright. Let's get on with the hunt and see if we find anything." He said, and she nodded. The wind rustled through the leaves, sending them spiraling down to the fields.

"Shh!" Nya warned him randomly, and took one of her white arrows and lightly strung the bow. A young deer was grazing in a meadow, with a few others beside it.

"Go for the stag," he whispered in her ear. She gave him a glare, but slowly moved the bow's direction. Biting her tongue lightly, she let the arrow fly.

The arrow flew through the air, and lodged itself in the deer. It took off running, and the siblings leapt into action, mounting their steeds to follow it. Through the fields, leaping over creeks, they followed the deer until they reached a wooded area, the blood trail leading them on.

After the long chase on horseback, they finally caught up to their prey. "You stay here, I'll go get the kill," Kai ordered as he dismounted.

"Are you daft? I'm not just sitting here, you idiot," Nya scolded.

"If I take you with me into the forest, something could happen to you," he argued. Nya lightly hopped off her horse, and tied the reins to a tree branch.

"And if you _don't_ take me with you, I'm at risk at getting kidnapped by bandits. What would father say if you let me get kidnapped?" She responded, smiling cheekily at him.

Kai groaned; Nya was right, but then again, she _always_ was right.

"Fine. Just come on," he grumbled. They walked into the forest, where birds were singing quietly. The further they went in, the darker and scarier the forest got.

"I wouldn't have thought the deer would have gotten this far…" Nya muttered. Eventually, she stopped, desperate for air and tired from walking. Her dress had gotten tangled in branches multiple times, causing her to curse like a peasant.

"Come on, it can't be much farther." He said determinedly, stepping over a log. Nya was too short to scale it, so she set her mouth in a grim line before trying to jump over it. Kai sighed, and helped her over. Nya squinted her eyes, hoping to be able to see better like that.

"I see it, I see it! It's over there!" she exclaimed, pointing. Kai turned, and squinted. Yes, there was the pale coat of the deer lying underneath a tree.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We need to get it and be back at the palace before dark!" She exclaimed, starting to drag him. They walked across the forest floor, until they reached the deer.

When the reached the body however, it was a sight far from what they had imagined. "Oh my Lord…" Nya said, placing her hand over her mouth.

A young man was hanging from the tree, his skin not yet decomposed, but still swinging back and forth, back and forth.

"Nya…that's Peter, the stable boy that used to work for us." Kai said, his voice quivering with uncertainty. Nya's eyes filled with tears, and she nodded.

"Yes..yes, I remember him." she answered, her voice choked with tears. Kai ripped a small piece of paper that was pinned to the tree off.

"On this day, the 12th day of the 8th month, the man Peter was hung for his crimes. Refusing to honor the law, and by such the King's religion, is punishable by death! May this heed as a warning to all." He read slowly.

Nya collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Kai knelt down, hoping to console his weeping sister. "Come on now Nya, let's bring his body down so that we can bring closure to Mister and Missus Evans.

Slowly, Nya stood up, stifling her sobs. "Please, let's. We shall give him an honorable burial, yes?"

Kai nodded as he slowly cut the rope around Peter's neck. "Absolutely. He was a fine young man, and should be buried so. Damn those oppressive bastards!" Kai yelled, startling his already distraught sister, whom had begun sobbing once more. "Oh no, no no! I'm sorry Nya, I didn't mean to make you cry again!"

"It–it's alright. Let's just get his body home, please?"

* * *

"Captain! The men are getting restless. When are we going to go out on another raid?"

"Christian, I already told you, you don't have to call me that when we're in private. Anyways, tell the men that we set sail for the Eastern Docks. We will remind them who roams the seas, in case they're getting a bit cocky. And help me up, would ya? I'm still stiff from that beating the Northern prince dished out a week ago."

Christian sighed, "No problem, Cole. Do you still need the stick?"

Cole chuckled. "No, I can walk, it's just hard to get up. Damn, I can't believe he still trains after all these years."

The first mate smiled. "And here we thought that you could kick his arse."

Cole stumbled out onto deck, basking in the sunlight and salty breeze. "Well, now we know, he is still a formidable match against us, especially with his private guards' backing."

Christian nodded. "Duly noted."

A sailor turned around, finally noticing the pirate leader. "Captain on deck! Atten-tion!"

All crew quickly spun, a chorus of "hut" sounding throughout the deck.

Cole smiled at the view. He loved his men as if they were family, and he knew they felt the same; all of them would be willing to give their lives for each others. Finally, Christian stepped forward, shouting to get the crew's attention. "Alright boys, settle down! The captain has reached an important decision; we will be headed to the Eastern Docks first thing tomorrow!"

Cheers erupted across the deck. Choosing to attack the Eastern Docks was a risky move, especially considering to it could shatter his already strained friendship with Jay Walker, the Eastern Territories' prince and only heir, but it was a risk he had to take; he was running low on food and fresh water, and if he didn't get either soon, he'd be risking his men's lives.

 _Well, it's Jay or my men, and right now it's my men. Sorry Blue._

* * *

"Your form is getting worse my friend, do you not keep in shape?"

"C'mon Zane, you know I don't have time for this, especially with all this fighting between all the Territories!" Jay groaned. He knew he should, but he could never bring himself to actually train.

"All the more reason to practice forms, my friend. What if you are attacked by Oppressors, hmm? How will you protect yourself if you do not know how to defend yourself?" The Northern prince chided.

Jay scoffed. "That's why I have my guards! They'll keep me safe!"

Zane smiled gently. "I suppose, but we both know they will not always be there. Think Jay, we both know you must know how to properly defend yourself."

Finally, Jay relented. "Fine, I'll start practicing again, if I find time."

Crossing his arms, the Northern Prince smiled. "Why not start now, my friend?"

East shrugged. "I mean I guess we could if you want."

North picked up a wooden sword. "I do, if you do not mind, of course."

For many hours, the only noises in the sparring room were grunts and the sounds of wood hitting wood, until High General Frostburn stepped in, clearing his throat. Both boys stopped, looking towards the source of the sound.

Zane was the first to recover, saluting the general, to which he returned. "High General, to what do you seek this fine morning?"

The Regent smiled. "Lord Julien requests your audience, my Prince, and also that of Prince Walker. He has made it clear that your presence is required as soon as possible."

Both nodded, quickly putting everything back to its place. As they finished, the Regent led them towards the grand room, where Lord Julien was seated above everyone else in his throne, speaking to many of his advisors. The old man smiled gently, waving the general off, along with the advisors that were speaking to him. "My son, Prince Walker, I have gathered you two today for some…troubling news; we have received news that the former prince of the West turned pirate, Cole Brookstone, is planning to raid the Eastern Docks for fresh food and water."

Jay gasped, shaking his head. " _No_ , not again! We made a deal, we made a deal! He said he wouldn't attack us as long as we didn't actively pursue him. That, that bastard! I'm sorry Lord Julien, Zane, but I have to get home as soon as possible."

The Northern Lord nodded. "I supposed you would say that. We have already prepared two steeds for you. Zane, I would like you to accompany Prince Walker, ensure that he will be granted safe passage and assess the damage done to the East. You have my backing, Prince, as well as that of the entire Northern region."

Jay nodded. "Thank you Lord Julien; the East owes you a debt we cannot repay." Running out, Zane followed closely, mounting his trusty steed, before galloping off Eastbound.

* * *

Cole didn't _want_ to jeopardize his relationship with Jay. To be completely honest with himself, the pirate even felt a little bad when he had told Christian, and then his men, that they would be raiding the Eastern Docks; after all, he was raised in a royal boarding school with Zane and Jay, before all the, _drama_. Completely lost in thought, he didn't even notice Christian walking into his cabin.

"Having a guilty conscious, eh?" The first mate chuckled. "C'mon, mate, you gotta get over it. It's us or them."

Cole sighed. "You're right. I have my boys to take care of. They can easily get back on their feet after we're finished with them."

Christian cracked a grin. "Now that's the Captain I know!"

Cole smiled, before waving him out, wishing to be left alone for a while before supper.

 _You shouldn't have to feel bad for those royalty scum, you know?_ A deep voice resonated.

Cole leaped up, unsheathing a small dagger from its resting place. "Who are you?"

 _Oh, where are my manners? I am the Overlord, and I can help rid you of that guilt. All you have to do is listen to my voice._ The voice chuckled, the sound booming inside the young pirate's mind.

"Well, you better not be tricking me, because if you do, and you show your face anywhere on this board, my men to chop you to pieces and feed your innards to the gulls," Cole grumbled.

 _Of course, of course. I would never do anything to harm you in any way. Now, relax your mind and body, and focus on my voice, an repeat what I say._

 _I am my own army._

"I am my own army."

 _I am a shadow of war._

"I am a shadow of war."

 _I am the Overlord's._

"Wait, what? I'm not yours! What are you trying to do to me?"

 _It's just part of a strengthening ritual. Trust me, you will be fine._

"Are you sure? This sounds an awful lot like a brainwashing."

 _It is not, I assure you. Now do you want eternal strength and a guilt-free life or not?_

"Al-alright. I am the Overlord's."

 _I shall do as he bids._

"I-I shall do as he bids."

 _I will follow him without hesitation. I am his._

"I will follow him wi-without hesitation. I am his."

 _Now rise my pet, and lead your crew westbound, to the Dark Island._

Cole rose, his eyes glossed over. "Yes, _Master_."

 _Good_ , the voice purred. _I expect you to be here in three days._

Cole straightened himself, before heading out. "Listen up boys, we have a change of plans. We're headed somewhere different, somewhere more, adventurous. Only the First Mate and Navigator will know where we are headed, and I would like to speak to each in private before we set sail. Markus, come to my cabin."

As the navigator entered, Cole immediately locked the door behind him. "Listen Markus, I need you to repeat after me, but don't worry about anything, it's just a strengthening ritual I got from a medicine man at that last outpost we hit."

The navigator gulped. "O-okay, sir."

 _I am my own army_.

"Is your voice okay, sir? It sounds raspier than before."

"I'm fine, just repeat after me."

 _I am my own army._

"I-I am my own army."

 _I am a shadow of war._

"I am a shadow of war."

 _I am the Overlord's._

"Hold on, who's the Overlord? Are you okay, sir? Do you need to see the doc?"

 _It's just part of the strengthening ritual. Trust me, you'll be fine._

"Al-alright. I am the Overlord's."

 _I shall do as he bids._

"I-I shall do as he bids."

 _I will follow him without hesitation. I am his._

"I will follow him wi-without hesitation. I am his."

"Good fellow, now rise, as you serve Our new lord,the Overlord."

"Yes, Master. I shall do as you please."

"Good, now go get that First Mate."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

 **Author's Note from BlacknBlue: The Titan's Shadow is an amazing person to collab with, we had a lot of fun writing this. If you liked it, leave a review, it lets us know that we're doing a good job. Love y'all!**


End file.
